rscrevolutionfandomcom-20200213-history
Hero's Quest
Start: Achetties outside the Heroes' Guild north of Taverly Requirements: 53 Cooking, 53 Fishing, 25 Herblaw, 50 Mining, 56 Quest Points; must have completed Shield of Arrav, Dragon Slayer, Merlin's Crystal, and Lost City. Ability to kill lvl-103 monster, and pass by lvl-105 dragons. 85 agility optional for Taverly dungeon shortcut. Items needed: Dusty Key (Obtained during the quest), A pickaxe, Fishing Rod, Fishing Bait (1-5), Unfinished potion (Harralandar and vial of water). You will need a partner or you will have to buy the Candlestick from player or market. Anti dragon breath shield is recommended, amulet teleports are recommended. Note: Players who do not want to quest can buy dragon-axe permissions from Mad Zeonk in Edgeville for 3,000,000 coins. Start by talking to Achetties standing outside the Heroes' Guild north of Taverly. To enter she'll tell you that you'll need to collect three items: a Firebird Feather, a cooked Lava eel and a Master thief armband. You can obtain these three items in any order. First, you must kill the Ice Queen to obtain a pair of Ice gloves for the firebird feather. Head to the White Wolf Mountain between Catherby and Taverly and walk west along the north-most cliff which is just north of the gnome glider. You'll find a rockslide which you'll need a pickaxe to mine through. Walk a few steps west then north and the follow the cliff along east until you reach the first set of three ladders. The correct ladder to climb down is the north-most ladder. This ladder leads to a room with 3 Ice warriors. Follow the corridor and at the end there's a ladder which leads to a secluded segment of the mountain with 2 Ice Giants. Of this second set of ladders, choose the north-most ladder again. Follow the path past the ice spider and up a ladder, walk north and go down the ladder and you will be in the Ice Queen's throneroom. Kill her and pick up the ice gloves. Now, you'll need to kill the Firebird (lvl-6) on the north end of Entrana. The Monks of Entrana in Port Sarim will take you there as long as you have no weapons or armor. Pick up the Firebird Feather while wielding Ice gloves. To obtain an Oily fishing rod, talk to Gerrant in Port Sarim in his fishing shop about catching an Eel. He'll give you Blamish snail slime which you can use on an unfinished Harralander potion at 25 Herblaw. The resulting mixture, Blamish oil, can now be used on an ordinary Fishing rod to make it an Oily fishing rod. To obtain a Cooked Lava eel, you'll need to catch a Raw lava eel in the Taverly dungeon directly south of the Blue Dragon room. To catch the Eel you'll need to use an Oily fishing rod and fishing bait. It's recommended to catch 2-3 Eels in case you burn one when cooking it. Take a few pieces of Fishing bait with the Oily fishing rod, and armour and food to protect yourself from the beasts of Taverly dungeon. Head to Taverly and go down the ladder on the brown dirt in the south of town. If you have 85 agility you can go right through the sewer pipe and skip to the next paragraph. Otherwise, if you don't already have a dusty key, you'll have to get one. Go northeast and then all the way south to the Black Knight Base where Lord Darquarius reigns. Kill the Jailer (lvl-51) and pick up the jail keys, then use the keys on the door where you will talk to Velrak the Explorer to obtain a dusty key. Then head northwest past Lesser Demons (lvl-79), use the dusty key on the door and walk west, making sure you have a anti dragonfire shield equipped. Head south past the dragon roost to the lava eel fishing spot and fish some lava eels. There is also a dusty key spawn here. Cook the eels at a range or fire of your choosing. Now it's time to obtain the Master Thieves Armband, so skip to the section which applies to your gang from Shield of Arrav. Black Arm Gang members: Speak to Katrine in the Black Arm Gang's headquarters in south Varrock about becoming a master thief. She'll ask you to steal Scarface Pete's Candlestick from his mansion. (If you already bought a Candlestick from a player or through market, simply talk to her again and skip to the end.) First visit the Black Arm base on Palm Street in Brimhaven with the password (four leaved clover). Once inside speak to Trobert about the candlestick. He'll tell you that the head guard of the mansion, Grip is employing a new security guard, an ex-Black Knight named Hartigan. After receiving the stolen ID Paper you must impersonate Hartigen by wearing a Black full helmet, Black platebody and Black platelegs. After infiltrating the mansion and presenting your Stolen ID Paker to Grip, ask about your duties and what you could do for him now. He'll give you a Miscellaneous key. Trade this to your Phoenix Gang partner player. Once your partner has infiltrated the side entrance, lure Grip into the back room by snooping in his alcohol cupboard. Your partner will take this chance to kill Grip by ranging through the window. Take his bunch of keys when he dies and unlock the treasure room. You'll find two candlesticks in the chest, one of which you should trade to your partner. Return to Katrine with your candlestick and she'll be impressed enough with you that she'll award you the Master thief armband. Phoenix Gang Members:Head down the ladder in southeast Varrock and talk to your gang leader, a Man named Straven. He'll tell you that in order for you to receive the Master Thief Armband you'll need to steal a Candlestick from Scarface Pete's Brimhaven mansion. He tells you that there are two associates on Brimhaven who you should contact using the password "gherkin": Charlie the cook and Alfonse the waiter. (If you already bought a Candlestick from a player or through market, simply talk to him again and skip to the end.) Travel to Brimhaven with a ranged weapon and ammo to kill Grip with. The highest type of bow you can wield and at least 50-100 arrows are recommended. Talk to Alfonse the waiter and ask him about gherkins and he'll let you go through the door. Talk to Charlie the Cook and tell him you're looking for a gherkin and that you want to steal candlesticks. Now get a Miscellaneous key off your Black arm partner and then travel back to the room with the cook. Push the Strange Panel on the west-most wall of this room and make your way through the Guard dogs into the small, north-most room along the mansion. You'll have to use the miscellaneous key your partner gave you on the door to enter this room. When your partner brings Grip into the room, range Grip through the window until he is dead. After you kill Grip you can leave the room and wait for your partner outside the mansion who'll trade you the candlestick. Good cooperation! Now take the candlestick back to the Man in Varrock and he'll give you the Master thief armband. Finale: Take all three of the required items to Achetties outside the Heroes' Guild. Welcome to the club! Rewards: 1 Quest Point Access to the Heroes' Guild Permission to wield the Dragon axe Experience in the following: Defence, Hits, Strength, Cooking, Fishing, Mining, Smithing, Ranged, Firemaking, Woodcutting, Herblaw Experience formula = (Level * 50 + 75) x Custom Rate